


Cake Shenanagins

by LucyBell02



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Adorable Niall, Cake, Cute, Fluff, M/M, larry - Freeform, smut free, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyBell02/pseuds/LucyBell02
Summary: It was impossible in this cold, all Harry wanted to do was curl up in Louis’ arms. Life was unfair he just wanted to surprise Louis with something big and beautiful. Harry had planned it out, he was going to wake Louis with amazing breakfast give him his present, a holiday out in Jamaica. Then they were going to go to Liam’s house where Zayn and Niall would be ready to party.~~~~Or the one where Harry proposes to Louis with a cake.





	Cake Shenanagins

**Author's Note:**

> A late birthday present for the amazing Louis Tomlinson. Happy 26th birthday Lou.

Harry felt a sudden panic, it was Louis' birthday and there was no cake. There had to be cake Louis loved cake. The bakery was supposed to deliver it, but they had an influx of orders and were to busy to do it. Muttering to himself about how stupid the delivery people were he started taking his jumper out of the closet when he heard the love of his life, Louis, laugh behind him.

"Harry love my birthday will be fine without a cake," Louis laughed out, going to hug his boyfriend from behind. Placing a kiss on Harry's cheek appreciating how much Harry cared, making his heart swell with love.

"I know, I know, but it would be better to have cake so I could take cute pictures of you blowing out the candles," Harry replied, kissing Louis softly continuing his rummaging through the closet to find his jumper. He did love taking pictures of Louis he was just so beautiful, he would take his phone out every chance he got to take a picture of Louis. He didn't have enough storage on his phone from how many pictures of Louis he had, it would be creepy if it weren't for the fact Louis had just as many pictures of him on his phone.

Louis smiled softly, that smile he only shows Harry when he's said anything particularly mushy. It was hard for Louis to hear these acts of adoration since most of his ex-girlfriends could care less about him, just using Louis as a way to get famous. He learned though and started being just as mushy back to Harry.

With the grace only Louis could possess (because no way in hell could Harry do anything graceful with his giraffe legs) he swiftly went around Harry. Seemingly out of nowhere he yanked Harry's jumper out of the closet. All Harry could do was let out a fond laugh and kiss Louis once more feeling grateful he had Louis, because really without him he would be lost in the world.

Suddenly feeling determined Harry put his jumper on, got his wallet from the dresser, and put his boots on. Louis watched Harry holding back his laughter, Harry looked ridiculous looking like he’s going to save the world instead of buying a birthday cake.

Louis gave Harry a long kiss before Harry headed out bracing the cold. It hit him straight in the face making him shiver. Tightening his jumper around himself, wishing he had worn gloves since his hands were freezing but it was to late now. With shivering hands he took his phone out putting in the address of the bakery. It was a slow process since every time he tried to type his finger hit the wrong button.

It was impossible in this cold, all Harry wanted to do was curl up in Louis’ arms. Life was unfair he just wanted to surprise Louis with something big and beautiful. Harry had planned it out, he was going to wake Louis with amazing breakfast give him his present, a holiday out in Jamaica. Then they were going to go to Liam’s house where Zayn and Niall would be ready to party.

With the bakery now in view he would be warm once again. He quickly ran up to the bakery and groaned once the warm air hit his cold face. Harry was excited he couldn’t wait until Louis saw the cake. Harry sighed looking at the long line. He reached for his phone seeing it was half past twelve. He needed to hurry the party would start at 2.

Five minutes later and only 3 people had moved up, he was starting to get anxious. Without the cake Harry’s second present wouldn’t be as memorable. Feeling his phone vibrate Harry reached into his pocket seeing Zayn calling.

“I’m still in the bakery, have you gotten the decorations out yet?,” Harry asked moving forward.

“Yeah man, Liam went to the store with Niall to get some snacks and beer they’ll be back in 20 minutes,” Zayn said moving his phone to the other ear setting down plates.

Harry sighed out getting annoyed by the line, “I don’t know when i'll get out of here, this line is slower than Liam’s progress with spoons.”

“Hey don’t make fun of my baby like that he’s getting there,” Zayn laughed out, feeling proud that Liam could at least look at them.

“Yeah, yeah, I won’t. So are you really getting Liam a puppy?” Harry asked moving up the line a lot more, finally.

“Yeah could you imagine how cute that would be? Liam with a puppy, like he’s already super adorable on his own, but add a puppy that would just be to much.” Zayn rambled off, feeling excited about Liam’s gift. He still needed to pick up the pup, because Liam had a raidar for puppies he could spot them a mile away. Trying to hide the puppy from Liam would be impossible, plus Niall would try to sneak it out of the house.

Harry laughed out feeling joyful that Zayn and Liam could share moments like these together. “You’re to far gone,” Harry said, reaching the counter. Placing his order paper on the table smiling at the lady, because even though he was mad at them for not delivering the cake he still had manners.

“Speak for yourself arsehole you’re proposing today with a cake nonetheless,” Zayn stated looking around the room making sure everything looked at least decent.

Harry laughed at that reaching into his wallet pulling out 20 pounds handing them to the lady. “Whatever Zayn at least I didn’t propose on stage,” Harry said grabbing the cake and leaving the store shivering once more from the cold.

Even though Harry was making fun of the proposal it was truly beautiful. They were singing They Don’t Know About Us when Liam went down on one knee popping the big question. Zayn was crying screaming yes over and over again hugging Liam and kissing him.

It was the first time they have ever been out of the closet to the fans. They were all cheering Zayn and Liam on, some were even crying too. Louis and Harry took the chance to come out of the closet too sharing a kiss. Making the fans scream and clap lauder. Of course Niall was cheering them too feeling delighted his friends could be together.

That was 2 years ago, Zayn and Liam being happily married for a year. Harry was happy for them, but he felt that it was time for Louis and him to finally be married too.

“Whatever man it was beautiful and you know it,” Zayn sassed putting more balloons on the table.

“So how are the decorations going,” Harry said trying to change to subject walking faster as a car drove by.

“They’re lovely, you trying to change the subject only confirms you thought it was beautiful,” Zayn remarked hearing the doorbell ring.

“Are Liam and Niall finally there?” Harry asked seeing his house in view practically sprinting towards it seeking warmth.

“Yup they are with a ton of bags, i’ll have to help them see you in a few minutes,” Zayn said putting his jumper and shoes on.

“Alright try not to let Niall eat all the snacks,” Harry said hanging up the phone. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his keys and opened the door.

Harry was grateful he was finally home feeling the warmth of the house. He walked into the kitchen placing the cake in the fridge (not that it needed to be even more frozen). Putting his phone back in his pocket and the keys back into the hook he went up to his shared bedroom with Louis. He was expecting to see Louis in there, but he was greeted with silence.

He wasn’t surprised, recently Louis had been spending more time up in the attic writing music for his own album. Harry was proud of him, Louis deserve this. He couldn’t sing in One Direction as much as Harry and Zayn did, which broke his heart. Louis had a great voice which deserved to be recognized.

Changing into more presentable clothes Harry made his way up to the attic. The scene before him was the most beautiful thing he's seen. There lying on the couch was Louis having that soft look only Louis could pull off. With his writing journal on his chest and his arm hanging off the couch. Moments like these made Harry want to marry Louis even more. Getting his phone out of his pocket Harry took a picture of Louis, like he said he liked taking pictures of his breathtaking boyfriend, hopefully soon to be fiancé and then husband.

They needed to get ready for the party though, so as much as it pained him to wake up his sleeping beauty he had to do it. Going up to the couch he crouched next to it. “Baby you have to wake up,” Harry said running his fingers through Louis’ soft hair.

Louis groaned turning to his side away from Harry to try to get more sleep. Writing songs was exhausting especially when you wanted it to sound perfect for the fans.

“Harry no.”

“C’mon darling, your party remember?” Harry said, running his hands down Louis’ arms trying to gently wake up his boyfriend.

“Mmm,” Louis mumbled moving closer to Harry wanting to cuddle. It was his birthday after all, he wanted to cuddle.

Harry chuckled at that taking his shoes off and moving Louis over so he could lay down with him. “Only five minutes ok” Harry said starting to relax closing his eyes and tightening his arms around Louis.

The only response he got from Louis was him snuggling his head under Harry’s. Louis was cold, he wanted Harry’s warmth. Slowly both of them had fallen asleep.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry heard an intrusive sound, sounding much like his phone, but all he wanted to do was sleep with Louis. Deciding sleep was better than checking what the beeping was he started to go back to sleep. Just when Harry was nearing sleep he heard it again. Sighing out with a struggle he got his phone out of his pocket seeing Niall calling him.

“What Niall, i’m tired,” Harry said yawning snuggling closer to an adorably sleeping Louis.

“Mate it’s half past 2, where the fuck are you guys?” Niall asked, looking back at Zayn and Liam.

“Wait what, oh my god we feel asleep, i’m sorry we’re on are way,” Harry said getting out of the warmth of Louis.

“Better hurry up the food is getting cold and Liam looks like he’s ready to call 911,” Nill laughed out looking back at Liam who was clutching at Zayn trying to calm down. They were all calling Louis and Harry multiple times, but neither answered.

“Tell him were fine, we’ll be there in 10,” Harry said putting his shoes on.

“Alright see you,” Niall said hanging up. Looking over the delicious food his stomach growled, he was hungry and if Larry didn’t get here soon he would start devouring the food.

Harry crouched next to Louis running his finger once again through Louis’ soft hair. “Honey you need to wake up for real this time, or we’ll be late to your party,” Harry said softly.

“I don’t wanna,” Louis whined like a child.

“Louis please or you’ll never know what the cake says,” Harry said moving his hand down to Louis' side. If he wasn’t going to wake up Harry was going to resort to tickling Louis awake.

“I’m up ok, and if you try to tickle me i’ll be mad with you for the rest of the day,” Louis grumbled getting off the couch. He hated being tickled, Harry laughed at that following his adorable boyfriend upstairs

They both walked up to the bedroom to get ready. Harry’s clothes had gotten wrinkled when he was sleeping so he had to change again. They changed in silence since there was a lot of things running through their minds. Harry being anxious for Louis’ reaction, he knew Louis loved him but he was still nervous. Louis was just excited for his party and also wondering what was so important about the cake. Harry went into the kitchen to retrieve the cake shielding it from Louis making sure he didn’t see it.

Once ready they headed to the car. Louis grabbed the car keys and shut the door on his way out. Harry going into the passenger’s side, Louis going to the driver’s side. Harry turned the radio on finding Strip that Down playing on the radio. He smiled then feeling proud that Liam had accomplished so much. They all had since going solo, all the boys were able to make their own music like they wanted to.

Louis reached out over the console lacing his fingers with Harry’s giving him a smile. Harry lifted the hand Louis was holding onto to kiss it feeling happy this is how his life was now. Suddenly Louis belted the lyrics to Liam’s song. “ _Strip that down for me baby_ ,” Louis sang, looking at Harry to continue the song.

“ _And there’s a lot people in the crowd, but only you can dance with me_ ,” Harry continued dancing as much as his seatbelt allowed.

They continued singing songs the boys had made the rest of the car ride.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they got to Liam’s and Zayn’s house Louis stopped Harry from opening the door. “I think this has been the best birthday I have experienced,” Louis said squeezing Harry’s hand.

“You say that every year Lou,” Harry said rolling his eyes, but he couldn’t stop that blush that tinged his checks a shade of red.

“Beautiful,” Louis commented seeing Harry blush. Squeezing Harry’s hand a final time he got out of the car feeling the rush of coldness on his face. Shivering Louis walked to the other side of the car helping Harry out.

They walked hand in hand into the front door. Louis was about to knock on the door when it was yanked open by Niall.

“Fucking finally hurry up I think Zayn and Liam are about to snog,” Niall said pulling Louis and Harry in the warm house.

“Whether we were here or not they would have snogged anyways,” Louis rolled his eyes leading Harry into the kitchen to put the cake in the refrigerator. Louis didn’t know what the cake could possibly say, but the exited way Harry put it in the fridge giving Louis’ a knowing look made Louis shrug and smile. He would wait.

Niall looked questionably at them, but otherwise didn’t say anything about it. “Happy birthday mate, cheers to turning 26,” Niall said moving closer planting a wet kiss on Louis’ temple.

“Ugh Niall that’s gross,” Louis exclaimed wiping his face off the slobber.

“I bet if Harry did it you would think it was cute,” Zayn smirked giving Harry a look while walking into the room with Liam trailing behind him both of them looking disheveled. Harry blushed at that trying to cover it up with his long curly hair.

“Duh cuz’ it’s Harry, everything he does it cute,” Louis said moving over to Harry and kissing his redning checks.

“Shall we get to celebrating now, or do you guys want to tease Harry further until he’s a tomato,” Liam said wrapping his arms around Zayn. Zayn smiled leaning back into Liam’s touch giving him a kiss.

“Fucking hell, I’m so bloody single. I need to find myself someone and quick before I die sad and alone,” Niall grumbled leaving the room with a bowl of Doritos.

“We love you too,” Louis’ called out to the retreating figure.

  
~~~~~~~

All the boys were having an amazing time. Laughing their faces off and just enjoying each others company. They were playing games like trying to reenact each other's songs the silliest way the could.

It was Niall’s turn so he drew from the hat getting Miss You. The song started playing so Niall started dramatically reenacting it climbing on tables and singing off key. During the part where he sang “ _I can’t even be with you alone now_ ” he dramatically pushed Harry away fake crying. They had ended when Niall almost fell off a table.

It was nearing the end of the night so with nervous legs Harry stood up announcing he was getting the cake. Harry felt like throwing up, his heart was beating so fast, and his hands were shaking. He gave himself a pep talk making sure the ring was in his pocket. Going to the fridge he took the cake out. He placed candles that were the shape of a 26, lighting them.

With a heart that was threatening to pump out of his body he walked back to the living room where the other's were. He started singing happy birthday with the others joining him when he reached Louis, placing the cake on the table.

Louis was smiling when he heard Harry sing the smile only widening when he saw the cake.

_Happy Birthday Louis_   
_Marry me?_

Louis didn’t realize he was crying until he licked his lips and tasted something salty. He smiled up at the younger boy feeling so much love for him.

When they finished singing Harry went down on one knee taking the ring out of his pocket.

“Lou i’ve loved you since I was 16 and i’ll love you for the rest of my life. We’ve gone through so much together and I don’t regret falling in life with you. It would make me super happy if we could live the rest of our lives together married. Maybe down the line with kids,” Harry rambled taking one of Louis’ hands continuing his speech, “ Will you marry me?” Harry said hopefully locking his eyes with Louis’ watering ones.

“Oh my god you sap this was the surprise cake,” Louis said voice coming out shaky, wiping his eyes with his sweater paws. Louis felt his heart grow more from the love he had for this boy. Going out of his way to give him this.

“Well what can I say, I thought it was a smart idea,” Harry laughed out. His anxiety was off the roof. Louis hadn’t answered his question. Maybe he should have proposed differently. Maybe Louis didn’t like this, wanted something more extravagant. Before his thought could go further down depresion lane a laugh made him go back to reality.

“Of course i’ll marry you, why wouldn’t I? If I don’t snatch you first I think Niall will,” Louis said leaning in and kissing Harry. An audible hey was heard from across the room, which only amused Louis more.

Harry released a relieved sigh before placing the ring on Loui’s finger. The ring looked beautiful there, like it was supposed to be there. Before they could do anything else cheers were heard from Zayn, Liam, and Niall.

“That almost made me cry,” Liam tearfully said contradicting himself. Zayn laughed at him leaning into Liam wiping his tears away. Liam was such a softy, one of the reasons Zayn loved him so much.

“This calls for an even bigger celebration!” Niall exclaimed going into the kitchen to get some plates and forks.

“God I love you so much H, thank you for this you’re the best,” Louis grinned smacking kiss after kiss on Harry.

“Alright guys please save that when we aren’t here,” Zayn playfully gagged helping Niall cut the cake (because who would trust Niall with a knife honestly).

They spent the rest of the night celebrating Louis’ birthday and the engagement. Having drinks and teasing Harry for proposing with a cake.

~~~~~~~~~~

When Harry and Louis got home they cuddled on the bed smiling at each other.

“No matter how much I tease you for it I loved it Hazza,” Louis yawned moving his face closer to Harry’s neck.

“I know Lou, can’t wait to marry you,” Harry replied resting his hand on the small of Louis’ back.

“Yeah?” Louis softly said slowly slipping into dreamland.

“Yeah,” Harry confirmed brushing his lips against Louis’ ear, him too slipping into dreamland.

They fell asleep in each others arms with the promise to soon finally be married.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fanfiction. Since it is my first it's not going to be perfect so I would appreciate it if you could leave comments telling me how it went and how I could improve.


End file.
